Human Feelings
by XxrandomgirlxX
Summary: The HumanDoctor and Rose are in the parralel universe. This is there story from my eyes : I don't know how long this will be and i don't know where i'm going with it, so if i write something, and you think the rating is wrong, please let me know!
1. The Beach

_Note: If you think the rating is wrong, please let me know!_

_Thank You to NewDrWhoFan for editing in the breaks for me!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Human Feelings**

**Chapter 1 - The Beach**

Rose heard the Tardis fade away and she pulled away from the kiss, running towards the spot where it was rapidly vanishing. She stood there helpless, watching it. The part-human doctor walked slowly over to her, and slipped his fingers into her hand. She leant away from him for a moment, and then clutched his hand back. The Tardis had finally vanished but she stared after it for a while, not quite believing the situation she was now in. She turned her head to face her new doctor, to find that he had done the same.

He stared into her eyes longingly. So much had changed since he had grown out of the doctor's hand. He had one heart for one thing. It felt so strange, but he welcomed it. After all, it brought him closer to Rose. Having two hearts meant no chance of being with her for the rest of his life, so surely this must be the better way of living. Did she feel the same, though? He felt Rose's finger on his thumb, stroking it gently. It would take her a long time to get used to the idea of being with a different doctor, so different but so similar to the one she loved. Did she love him though? This new doctor standing beside her?

Was it wrong to be with this man? She bit her lip. He loved her, and he had told her. The other doctor hadn't.

They didn't move for at least ten minutes, not really knowing what to do or say. Then Rose smiled at him, and The Doctor's heart soared. He loved that smile. He ventured a shy smile back at her, and caught himself. He didn't remember being shy or embarrassed around Rose before. Was this a new part of being human?

"Come on." Rose said quietly, and tugged gently on the doctor's hand.

"Where? I haven't got a home, now the Tardis has gone."

Rose searched his face with her eyes. "We can go back to mom and dads and stay there. Unless…"

The Doctor smiled at her. "…Unless you want to get a house of our own? Me and you?" He finished the sentence for her.

She thought about it quietly. Living with the doctor? She had lived with him in the Tardis, but that was different. "With a mortgage?" She grinned.

"Ooooh. Now that's scary." He said, reliving the moment Rose and the other doctor had shared. "But for you, yes. A house…with a mortgage." He grinned at her. She smiled back, and they walked off along the beach.

They had been walking along in silence for quite a while when the doctor spoke. "Rose? Where do you think Jackie's gone?"

Rose jumped, startled from her thoughts. "Oh god. Mum! I totally forgot!" She searched for her mobile in her pocket and pressed dial quickly.

"Oh. Finally realised have you?" Jackie greeted her, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Sorry! We were just-" Rose started.

"Shh. It's fine. Your dad's coming to pick me up with Tony. Do you want a ride back with us or…?"

Rose considered this. Her and the doctor didn't have a car, so they might as well go back with them. Besides, they would have to live with Rose's mom and dad for a while, until they could find a house of there own. "Yeah, if you don't mind. Where are you?" Jackie told her where she was, and Rose pushed the phone back into her pocket. "Dad's gonna give us a ride home with mom and Tony. That ok?"

The Doctor nodded slightly awkwardly. "Where are they?"

"Mom's in a chip shop just of the beach. What d'ya say? Shall we make it out first date?" She smiled cheekily at him.

He could still remember when her and the other doctor had had chips on 'their first date', but it wasn't his memory. Well, he'd just have to make his own memories wouldn't he? He decided, and grinned at her. "Chips? Can't say no to that!"

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	2. Car Keys

_Note: If you think the rating is wrong, please let me know!_

_Thank You to NewDrWhoFan for editing in the breaks for me!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Human Feelings**

**Chapter 2 - Car Keys  
**

The doctor jumped out the car after a rather uncomfortable ride and held the door open for Rose. She budged up close to the door, and the doctor held out a hand. Rose took it, and he pulled her gracefully out of the car, treating her like a princess. Rose jumped out and laughed. Jackie threw her the car keys to lock up, but she missed. The Doctor caught it deftly, and looked at them. He found a big button with a lock sign on it, and pressed down, passing the car keys back to Rose as the car flashed and locked itself.

Rose looked at him, expecting a cocky comment, but he just gave her a strange look. This doctor was so different. He needed her. He needed her to make him better, help him grow into the man that was now travelling the universe in another world. She gave him a long look. He was stood there, not really knowing what to do with himself, feeling slightly timid, which he definitely wasn't used to. Rose reached out and put an arm around him and he looked up at her. For a moment, there eyes met, and Rose saw everything. The hate, the pain, the sorrow, everything. She put another arm around him, and he just stood there weakly. "It's gonna be alright, doctor." It was very rare that she had to comfort the doctor, and he had never let his feelings go so much before; it felt good to know he needed her. She would be there for him, no matter what. "I'm here." Her words seemed to strengthen the doctor, and he held on to her tightly, not wanting to let go. Rose rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly. She had made up her mind. She loved him.

She pulled away after some while, and started to walk towards the house. The doctor stood there, and placed his hand on his cheek. Course, she had kissed him back on the beach, but that was different. There had been many emotions running around then, so he didn't think he had kissed him because she actually loved him. This kiss was smaller, but had a lot more feeling, and he had felt a small connection start to form when she put her lips to his cheek.

Rose was halfway up the drive when she turned round, realising the doctor wasn't following her. She saw him, still standing next to the car with one finger lingering on his cheek, and she smiled. She walked back over to him and slipped her fingers between his. She led the way back up to the house and the doctor followed her slowly.

* * *

**Aww..**

**Please Review!**


	3. An Unexpected Appearance

_Note: If you think the rating is wrong, please let me know!  
I had NO intention of bringing the other doctor back, but I had the idea and this happened!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Human Feelings**

**Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Appearance  
**

Rose woke up the next morning to a soft knock on her bedroom door. The Doctor and Rose had decided not to sleep together yet, so Jackie had found him a room just along the corridor.

"Can I come in?" Rose heard him call slightly nervously.

She smiled to herself; he was so sweet! "Course you can." She called to him.

He entered slowly, holding two steaming mugs in his hands. Rose grinned at him and pulled the bed covers closer to her neck. He hovered at the end of the bed.

"Come sit down!" Rose called, patting a spot on the quilt next to her.

He came over and sat down tentatively. "Coffee? Tea?" The Doctor offered, brandishing the two mugs at her slightly clumsily.

Rose laughed as some coffee slopped over onto her bed, hitching herself upwards before excepting it.

"So, err.." The Doctor stuttered uneasily. He looked carefully around Rose's room, taking everything in. A mess of clothing littered the floors, shoes here, tops there, he quickly averted his eyes from a stray bra that was lying on the floor by his feet. "Err. Nice room." He said uncomfortably, sipping on his tea.

Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "You serious?" She laughed, letting her own eyes hover on the mess coating the room.

The Doctor said nothing, but looked at his feet uncertainly.

"It wouldn't be this messy normally, but nobodies been in here really, I mean, you're the first since…" She stopped, thinking back to the first time she had been on Bad Wolf Bay, not knowing that two years after she would be stood there with The Doctor, totally ready to be with her. She smiled.

"You mean, you haven't seen anyone?" He asked, slightly shocked, startling Rose out of her memories of the two lonely years she had spent without him.

"No, there hasn't been anyone. I never did get over you." She ventured a small smile at him.

"I hated being apart from you." The Doctor said quietly, but Rose had suddenly turned angry.

"It wasn't YOU, stuck on your own, you've NEVER been alone. Your not HIM you know!" She burst out quickly, putting a hand to her mouth as soon as she had said it. "I'm sorry, it's just-" she whispered.

"No, I understand, its fine." He said quickly, relaxing again. It was true, he had expected something like this, but that didn't stop his heart plummeting down inside his chest. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, draining the last of his tea and putting it on the bedside table.

Rose did the same, and shuffled up towards the Doctor, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I really am sorry." She said quietly. "It's just hard. You understand, right?" She looked hopefully up into his eyes.

He nodded silently, and gently placed a hand on top of hers. She entwined her fingers between his, and smiled at the familiar warmth.

"I know I'm not him, Rose, but I- I'm here, and I'm a lot like him. The only difference is, I can spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to. I cant live without you, I need you."

Rose put an arm around him, and took a long time to speak. "I need you to…" She said quietly, feeling the doctor stiffen beside her, waiting. "And I think I just need to realise that." She looked up at him, his face soft as he looked down at her.

She hesitated for a second, then reached up, putting a hand around his neck; her head so close to his that there nose's were almost touching. Then she kissed him. Only gently, softly, on the doctor's lips, but he felt his heart rise back up at the beautiful feeling playing on his lips.

When she pulled away, she kept her face closely to his, and whispered: "I love -" but then something very strange happened.

A loud rasping sound followed by a crash and a yell was coming from behind Rose's bedroom door. Rose looked at the doctor quizzically, then hurried out the room. The doctor followed, but he recognised the sound. It was the sound of The Tardis, crashing into a parrallel world. Rose opened the door, and there it stood. The Tardis.

She whirled back around to face the doctor, who just stood there in the Pyjamas' Pete had let him borrow. He raised his hands in defeat, not having a clue what was going on. Rose turned her gaze back to the Tardis back but backed off towards her doctor, standing beside him.

She raised an eyebrow as a brown suit clad doctor appeared in the Tardis doorway. He spotted Rose, stood there with a not so welcoming expression on her face, clearly annoyed.

"Oh god." He said, brushing his hair back with a shocked appearance on his face. Then he disappeared back into the Tardis, leaving the doors swinging open.

Rose and the other doctor trooped in after him, glancing at each other."What's going on?" Rose demanded, once she was inside.

The Doctor swivelled round on his converses. "I Dunno." He said truthfully. "I was just flying through the time vortex, you know, and suddenly it changed direction and crashed. And then I ended up here." He finished, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Well then, if you didn't come for a reason, then you can go can't you?" Rose said harshly.

She started to walk away when the doctor called out: "What? Aren't you going to help me figure this out?" He said, slightly bewildered and hurt.

"No." She replied, without turning around.

"What've I done wrong?" He said, frowning.

Rose actually laughed at this, storming back up to him so they were face to face. "Hmmm, let me think." She started, sarcastically. "You never even said goodbye, just left me here with him, expecting me to just go with it."

The part-human doctor stood bewildered, hadn't she just said-?

"Which I'm not complaining about, by the way." She added, looking round at him with a small smile, but quickly re-arranged her features back into an angry glare and turning back. The pyjama -wearing doctor brightened up quickly.

"And you can't even tell me how you feel, what, are you ashamed, or something?" Rose continued. "No. You don't deserve it. He does." She said, swiftly turning round and taking her doctor by the hand. "Come on, lets leave him to it."It was very hard for him to see Rose yell at his other self and not feel hurt himself, but he took her hand back and they left the Tardis behind.

The Doctor wasn't letting Rose go so easily though. He grabbed out at her arm, desperate not to leave there relationship on such a bad note. Rose stopped and closed her eyes, biting her lip. "What do you want me to do?" The Doctor said quietly from behind her.

"It's too late." She whispered, her voice cracking as she forced back more tears. She forced her eyes open but kept her gaze focused on the floor. "I'm sorry." She said even more quietly, then with a slight hesitation, walked purposely out of The Tardis doors, still clutching The Doctor's hand.

She sat down on her bed, and put her head in her hands.

The Doctor joined her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He said softly, choking on his own words.

Rose took a long shuddering breath in, looking up at him with watery eyes. "Yes." she said purposefully, fixing a crooked smile on her face. But that wasn't true. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. "I can't - do this." She croaked through sobs, suddenly grabbing the doctor in her arms.

"I know." He whispered, stroking her hair softly, his heart tearing more and more with every stroke. He hated to see her upset.

Then there was a quick rustling sound, and the rasping started up again. Rose turned her head towards it, but the bedroom door was shut, so she didn't get to see it fade. The Doctor was gone. Rose sat quiet still, frozen like a statue. Why did she have to leave it like that? She stared at her bedroom door, not saying anything for a long while.

Then The Doctor whispered her name very quietly, and pointed at the floor by the door. Rose shifted her gaze towards it, and her eyes came to rest on a ripped peace of notepaper, halfway through the doorframe.

With a nervous glance at the doctor, she advanced towards it, and with a slight hesitation, she picked it up. She immediately recognised the doctors handwriting. She fell against the door, and slid down it, hunched up at the bottom. She clutched the letter tighter in shaking hands. The scribbled words blurred into vision and she started to read.

_'I'm so sorry Rose.' _

She suppressed another sob and continued reading.

_'Let me prove it to you. I'm just down the road and I'll be gone by tomorrow. Please, give me one last chance to make it up to you.'_

Rose held the letter in shaking hands, staring at it through misty eyes. She took a long rattling breath and got up suddenly. This was her last chance.

Before she could put her hand on the doorknob, however, the doctor had grabbed her by the wrist. She turned slowly to face him, seeing his deadened eyes and frowning slightly.

"I know I can't be him, but please Rose, don't leave me." he croaked. "I need you."

Rose merely smiled at him, amazed by the man standing before her. She slipped her wrist out of his grasp and placed it on his arm gently. "I'm never gonna leave you. Never." She looked straight into his eyes, and saw them light up with hope. She planted a kiss softly on his lips. "Never" She said again, quietly.

The Doctor fell into her arms, holding her close to his body, felt the grin reappear on his face as he pulled apart. "Thank You." he said meaningfully.

Rose looked at him, grinning. This doctor had told her he needed her, he loved her, pleaded her to stay. And the other...had let her go. It was as simple as that. She didn't need to say anything though, he knew.

"You better get changed." he said, noticing she was still in her baggy pyjamas. "I'll be in the bathroom, out of the way." He said slightly awkwardly.

Rose bustled around the room, getting changed, brushing her hair back and quickly doing her make-up. She grabbed her phone and rushed out of the room.

The doctor stood in the doorway as she slipped outside. "I'll see you later, yeah?" he said a little more confidently. He wasn't going with her, understanding she would want to be alone with his other self.

"That's a promise." She grinned. "And Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said, and his grinning face slid from view as she closed the door.

* * *

**Phew! Quite a long chapter!!  
Please Review! :D**


	4. Ever Changing Times

_Note: If you think the rating is wrong, please let me know!_

_Yes, I stole the name of this from a song I like alot, by steve lukather! It tied in with the last sentence of this chapter so I used it!_

* * *

**Human Feelings**

**Chapter 4 - Ever Changing Times**

The Doctor, the real doctor, sat on the shabby control room chair, watching the screen with narrowed eyes. He had fixed it up so it showed him what was outside, if anyone was approaching. Anyone being Rose, maybe. He had been waiting like this for at least twenty minutes, what felt like hours to him. He sat up with a jerk as he noticed a blonde woman on the screen, but it wasn't Rose. He slumped back down again, disappointed. Was she going to come? What would he say if she did come? He had wrote that letter quickly, out of desperation. He couldn't tell her. Not now. She had the other doctor, that was what she wanted. It was better that way, for her. He rubbed his eyelids and stared back at the screen, willing her to come.

***

Rose walked down the street, arms swaying slightly beside her, hands tucked into her sleeves to keep out the cold. She had been walking for no more than five minutes when she saw it out of the corner of her eye. A hint of blue down an alleyway. She turned her head towards it and smiled. She had found it. With a slight hesitation and a couple of nervous looks from side to side, she walked purposefully down the alleyway towards the Tardis. When she reached it, she stood there, unsure. She fingered the Tardis key in her pocket gently, turning it over and over in her hands. She had took it with her everywhere she went when she was with the doctor, and when they had been split up, it was the only thing she had left to remember him by. She had grabbed it without thinking when she had left the house, but now she wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Should she just open the door, as she always had? Before she could come to a conclusion, though, the doors had swung open, revealing the vast Tardis interior. She didn't step inside, but stood, looking at the doctor.

He was sitting slumped on the shabby control room chair, converses up on the main controls. He had his sonic screwdriver raised in his hand, pointing towards the doors, having just opened them when he saw Rose outside. He dropped the sonic back into his pocket and stood up slowly. Rose didn't move. They had both decided they wanted to see the other without really thinking about it, but now, they were at a loss of what to do or say.

The Doctor pushed his hands into his pockets and walked towards her, coming to a halt halfway across the room. "Hello." He said, not sure what else to say.

"Hi." She replied slowly. She stepped inside and closed the doors behind her, not taking her eyes off the doctor.

"I'm sorry." He said, casting his eyes around the control room for inspiration.

"I know." She said, surprising herself. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Surprising her self and the doctor further.

"I'm not ashamed." He said, now staring intently at the floor. "I can't believe you'd think that."

"Well what am I supposed to think? I told you, didn't I? Or maybe I've just got it all wrong." She didn't avert her gaze from the doctor's face, and the doctor knew he couldn't avoid looking at her anymore.

He was scared though, he admitted to himself, scared to see Rose so angry at him again. When he looked up at her though, she didn't look angry. She looked lost, unsure. He wanted to comfort her, grab her into a hug, but he couldn't. She had someone else now. "I was going to. Tell you I mean. On the beach, before the connection cut out. I really was." He said awkwardly.

Rose nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. She took a deep steadying breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you know what?" She said, looking back down at him as she let it out again. "Forget it. Just- forget it." She was now smiling in spite of herself. "Cause it was never gonna work. You being nine hundred and something, me being human. So lets just forget about it all. We've only got the rest of today left, right? So lets enjoy it while we can."

The doctor just looked at her in shock. Was she really willing to just let it go? It looked like it. He grinned at her. "I'm so glad I met you." They walked towards each other.

"Me too." She said, and was reminded instantly of a time long ago, where she and the doctor were trapped, being chased by ghosts. She remembered the time when that doctor had changed, regenerated, into this one stood before her, his arms open as they moved into a hug, grins on there faces. And now she had this other doctor, a human doctor, with whom she would spend the rest of her life. Didn't times change.

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	5. Midnight

_Note: If you think the rating is wrong, please let me know!_**

* * *

  
**

**Human Feelings**

**Chapter 5 - Midnight**

Rose appeared on her mother and father's mansion doorstep ten minutes later, laughing with the doctor.

"Hello!" She breathed, as the human doctor answered the door. She pulled him into a hug and stepped inside, taking his hand and half skipping-half walking into the living room.

The other doctor followed, a small smile on his face. What he wouldn't give to be able to live like that, he thought. Rose and the human doctor were sat on the settee when he entered, arms around each other and already giggling. They both looked in there element, so happy and shocked to find themselves in the situation they were in. The doctor came in, and sat down in an armchair close to them. Rose immediately joined the doctor in their conversation and before long they were all laughing madly about one thing or another, remembering the places The Doctor and Rose had once been.

Hours and hours later, the human doctor woke up to find it was exactly midnight, the time when the doctor should be gone. He turned his head towards the armchair, and his head throbbed. His eyes rested on bottles of alcohol lying on the floor, some of its contents spilling on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, Jackie was going to KILL him if that made a stain! He looked down at the limp body that was lying against his chest and smiled. Rose had fallen to sleep in his arms. He stroked her hair gently and whispered her name. She stirred.

"It's midnight. I think the doctor's just gone."

Rose got up and rushed to the window. She saw the doctor walking away and hastened towards the door, wrenching it open. "Doctor!"

He turned and saw her looking after him, hair ruffled up from where she had been sleeping. He watched as his other self walked up to her from behind, slipping a comforting arm around her waist to shield her from the cold. Rose smiled slightly at his touch.

"Bye." She said quietly to the doctor, "and thank-you."

He smiled at her, and turned away with a small wave. She was happy, that was all that mattered.

When the doctor was lost in the darkness, Rose returned into the house and noticed a small note lying on the armchair where the doctor had been sitting. 'Bye Rose. And thank you. For everything.' Rose smiled at it and stuffed the note carefully into her pocket. She noticed the purple stain on the floor, and hurried into the kitchen to get a cloth before it sunk in. She came back in and hunched on the floor to try and rub off the stain while the doctor cleared up the empty bottles and took them out. When he returned, Rose was sat on the floor, leaning against the settee. She smiled at him when he entered.

"Tired?" He enquired, holding out a hand to help her up.

She nodded. "Been a long day." She got up and leant against him for support. "Come on, let's go to bed." She said, not meaning anything by it.

The Doctor took it the wrong way though. "What?" He said, looking down at her in puzzlement.

Rose quickly caught on to his misunderstanding. "Oh! No, I didn't mean- unless-" She looked away, embarrassed.

"Do you want to? I mean, sleep together? I don't mean- not-"

They both fell about in nervous laughter. Here they were, stuttering and stammering. It was very strange to feel embarrassed around each other. Stranger still the concept that was obviously now running through both there heads. No, they definitely weren't ready for that…yet.

They ascended the stairs together, the doctor's arm around Rose's waist. After another nervous and spluttering conversation, they had both decided to stay fully clothed, so Rose slipped off into the bathroom to put on her nightdress. She appeared back in the room moments later, staring at her toes.

The Doctor laughed from the bed. "It's alright, I'm done!"

Rose laughed back and with a slight nervous hesitation, she climbed into the bed beside him, pulling the quilt over her arms. The Doctor put his head on one side, smiling gently. Rose did the same, moving closer to him under the quilt. The Doctor reached out a hand and stroked her cheek slowly, gently, making Rose tremble slightly under his touch.

"I Love You." He said quietly, and Rose giggled. Here she was, lying in bed with the doctor, while he stroked her cheek and told her he loved her. Now that was one thing she never thought could happen. And then before either of them realised what was happening, they were kissing, pulling each other close in a soft embrace, rapping there arms around each other passionately as they did so.

And The Doctor knew then, that he had never been happier in his life.

* * *

**I enjoyed righting that little ending alot! xD Hope you like it :)  
**

**Please review! :D  
**


	6. Bedroom Chats

_Note: If you think the rating is wrong, please let me know!_

_

* * *

_

**Human Feelings**

**Chapter 6 - Bedroom Chats**

Rose awoke the next morning with a start. She rammed her hand onto her alarm clock, quieting it. Rubbing her eyes, she slumped back under her covers, she couldn't stand going to work today. And then she remembered. She was no longer a lonely woman, stuck in a world she didn't want to be in. She turned her head sideways and let a smile slip onto her mouth. She had him. She let her eyes linger on his face, tracing the shadow of a smile etched on his lips. She feasted on his peaceful face, taking every one of his features in, drawing on the pleasure that he was lying beside her. She thought she could look, just look, at him for hours. She shifted her hand under her head, moving around to make herself more comfortable.

The doctor's eyes started to flicker open, and he involuntarily whispered her name. He fully opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment, shocked, but his features quickly softened. He reached over and kissed her forehead gently. "Mornin'" He mumbled. "Good sleep?"

Rose nodded, still captivated.

"Rose?" He said, bringing her to a senses as he frowned at the ceiling. "You still want to get our own house, right? I mean, it's kind of your mom and dad to let me stay here, but-"

"Yeah I do." Rose grinned, bringing his stammering sentence to an end.

"Well I was just wondering.." He said turning to her, thankful that she had stopped him. "I'll have to get a job, you know, to pay for it, and I'm gonna need a name to go with for the interview's and stuff."

Rose laughed at his expression. "What was you thinking?" She said, pondering names in her head.

"Well I was thinking just John Smith, cause I'm used to using that, but what do you think?"

Rose shrugged, thinking. "I don't mind, as long as you like it. You'll always be the doctor to me." She smiled at him, and he returned it.

"The Doctor?" He questioned, putting a lot of emphasis on 'The'. Rose grinned at him. "Yes, always." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"So, John Smith it is then?"

Rose nodded, hitching herself up and leaning on her elbows. "What job were you thinking about anyway? There's always Torchwood. That's where I've worked for the last two years."

The Doctor turned to her, pondering. "I dunno." He said. "I was thinking, something else, something more…human. Just to see what it's like, you know? I'll probably get fed up with it soon enough but…" He shrugged.

"You? With a house, and a proper job? Never thought I'd see that!" Rose laughed.

"I've changed, though. These human feelings, human thoughts. There very strange. Better though. Much better." He looked meaningfully at Rose as she lay there, beautiful as ever, even though her hair was sticking up at odd directions from where she had slept.

She sighed and rolled over to get out of the bed. "Should call Torchwood. Tell them you're here, and I want a day off. They'll understand. I spent most of the last two years searching for you after all." She made her way over to the table where her mobile lay, and sauntered back over to the bed where she sat down and pressed dial.

"Hey Yvonne."  
"I know, but he brought me home."  
"No! He's here! Actually, he's lying in my bed."

She held the phone away from her ear as her friend squealed down the phone. Rose grinned at the doctor as he raised his eyebrows, listening to the one side of the conversation.

"Listen, tell Sharon I'm back, but I won't be in today ok?" She said. "Shush!" She suddenly moaned, glancing worriedly at the doctor, hoping he couldn't hear what her friend was saying. She couldn't help it when her lips formed a small smile though. "Look, I might see you tomorrow anyway, we can talk then. See ya!" She grinned and put the mobile back on the bedside table. "It's fine." She said, talking to the doctor.

"I guessed!" He replied, his eyebrows still somewhere on his forehead, hidden beneath his hair. He tried to forget the urgent shushes and changed the subject. "What do you want to do today then? Seen as you've took the day off?"

Rose struggled hard not to think about what her friend's rude comment to that would be and suppressed a smirk. "I dunno. Whatever you want to do. My Monday shift is normally like eight to twelve at night, so I'm not missing much and it's late anyway." She said, picking up her hairbrush and fixing her hair.

"How about, me and you go out for dinner tonight then?" He asked quickly.

Rose turned, grinning at him. "But you haven't got any money! It's first-date chips all over again!" She laughed.

"God yeah I forgot. Rubbish as a human! No money, no job! I haven't even got my sonic screwdriver!" He pulled a face. "I can easily get money with my sonic screwdriver." He said, thinking back to Donna in her wedding dress, and remembered her yelling 'POCKETS!' in his face. Not in his face though. It was weird how he could remember these things as if they had all happened to him, but know that he hadn't.

"Don't worry. I'll find some out." Rose reassured him. "Thanks for the offer anyway. It's really nice of you." She smiled at him gently and squeezed his hand before picking her make-up up and ambling over to the mirror where she started to apply it, still smiling at the doctor through the mirror.

The Doctor stayed in bed, watching her. She looked happy, so happy. That surprised him. He had thought it would be so much harder, to convince her he was the same man. He had even thought she might not have stayed with him full stop. He didn't understand how she had come to terms with it so quickly, but he was extremely grateful for it. Of all the other things his other self had done, he had never lived a human life. He was very grateful Rose was there to help him through it, and be with him every step of the way. He grinned at her, and tried to portray all these thoughts to her without voicing them.

Rose put her make-up bag down and grabbed her purse, stuffing her phone into her pocket. "Right. Mom asked me if I could pop down the shop for her last night. We've run out of a couple of things."

"Rose… you're not dressed. You're still in your pyjamas." He mumbled.

She looked down at herself and giggled. "God. I totally forgot. Mind on other things." She said, and reached over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll just go change in the bathroom ok? I won't be at the shop long." She sauntered off into the bathroom, leaving the doctor grinning after her.

* * *

**Yeah, pretty pointless chapter, but at least the doctor got a name out of it. Bit of a ramble but oh well! At least now i've got the dinner to write about. Oh, and Rose wasn't going to forget to get dressed, i just forgot to dress her! I hope I fixed it at the end lol!**

**Please Review! :D**


	7. Dinner For Two

_Note: If you think the rating is wrong, please let me know!_

**

* * *

**

**Human Feelings**

**Chapter 7 - Dinner For Two**

The Doctor sat at the table for two, waiting for Rose. She had told him to go ahead, because she would take ages doing her make-up and whatever girls did. He had told her where the table he had booked was, at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up as a blonde woman started to descend the stairs, but it wasn't her. He was about to look down again when he was forced to do a double-take. It was Rose. She was…he couldn't even think of a word to describe how stunning she looked. Her hair was beautifully curled around her shoulders, her silky black dress flowed around he knees, but the doctor's eyes were on her face. She was smiling, the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen.

She searched for him with her sparkling eyes, looking through the sea of tables to find him sat there, staring at her with a gaping mouth. She laughed and bit her lip, sliding her fingers down the banister as she came nearer.

He hastened to stand up and pull the chair out for her as she reached the table. She grinned at him and sat down.

"You look…" He said, returning to his own seat. He couldn't finish the sentence. He still couldn't find the right words to say how fabulous she looked. He just shook his head in wonderment and carried on gaping at her.

Rose looked at him, her cheeks slightly pink with pleasant embarrassment. He had made an effort, she could tell. He was wearing a simple black suit, but she could tell he had tried his hardest to smarten himself up a bit. She liked that about him.

They both jumped as the waiter approached their table and looked up at an impatient looking man. They both ordered wine as they hadn't chosen a meal yet, and the man came back minutes later with a large bottle of it, and two glasses which he placed on the table before walking away. The Doctor picked up Rose's glass and slowly poured her some wine, grinning at her while she turned steadily more pink, another grin appearing on her face before she could stop it. She played with a loose strand of hair and spotted a red rose in a small vase in the middle of the table, and a candle sitting next to it, flickering. Very romantic, she thought, raising her eyebrows and suppressing a giggle. She felt like a school girl getting excited about a cute boy. She mumbled a thank you and smiled at him as he placed her glass in front of her and got to work on his own.

Usually, on a first proper date, she would ask about where the other worked, or where they lived, and stupid little things like that, but as they knew everything like that they were both at a bit of a loss of what to say. They picked up the menu's and rifled through them, pointing things out to each other that looked interesting. The waiter came back over and they both ordered the strangest things they could find, with chips to share of course. It had become a sort of tradition ever since her and the other doctor had come back from their trip to the end of the world. As the waiter hurried off again, The Doctor and Rose looked into each other's eyes, and realised they didn't really need to say anything. They had already said it all, and now all they wanted to do was sit, and smile at each other. Rose took a sip of her wine and placed her hand out on the table. The Doctor wandered whether he should take it. He did, and he stroked her fingers with his thumb as he did so. They stared at each other again for what should have been an uncomfortable moment, but wasn't.

Their dinner arrived not long after. They both had to shake themselves out of trances and accept there meals, mumbling thank-you's to the waiter. They spent the next half an hour goofing around; eating and sharing their food; wiping sauce on each others noses; giggling and acting like two big kids that couldn't be happier. They both calmed down after a while and their giggling subsided, leaving them to sip on their wine and share a few grinning glances. They couldn't care less what the stuck up posh people around them thought, they were happy, just like old times.

"Do you know how much I love you?" The Doctor asked a giggling Rose, who was currently wiping mayonnaise of her nose.

"No I'm not sure." She said, looking at him. "Tell me again?" She leaned closer to him from the other side of the table and smiled her gorgeous smile.

The Doctor laughed. "Enough to get that off." He announced, and wiped his finger down her nose, holding out the last bit of mayonnaise for her inspection.

She giggled and stuck her tongue out. "Shall we go then?" She said, draining her wine.

The Doctor agreed, and got up, holding out his arm for hers. "Rose Tyler." He said, grinning and raising one eyebrow.

"John Smith." She said, grinning and taking his arm. They walked up the stairs to the restaurant doors and realised it was raining.

"I curled my hair and everything!" Rose complained, rubbing her arms from the cold. "I haven't even got my phone on me to call a taxi. No pockets." She said, patting her hips and reminding the doctor once again of Donna in her wedding dress.

The Doctor took his jacket off and draped it around Rose's shoulders, melting at her grateful smile. "I've still got some money left over from what you gave me for the meal," he said, nodding his head towards a corner shop that was still open, "do you want me to go and get an umbrella?"

Rose nodded, still shivering, and smiled after him as he ran through the rain. "Thanks." She said, stepping out the doorway as he put the umbrella up minutes later. She smiled at him and realised he was soaked to the skin, and putting up a lot of effort not to shiver. "You alright?"

The Doctor looked at her and slipped his arm around her waist. "As long as you are." He said, and laughed at his own cheesiness, and topped it up with an even cheesier grin.

Rose laughed and leaned in to him as they walked off down the moonlit street.

* * *

Cheesy? Yeah. Childish? Yeah. But what did you expect? :D

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
